Te cambio, mi cuerpo
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Me parece que había leído algo similar no recuerdo. Pero quien no recuerda las películas donde cambian de cuerpo, bueno esto es una de esas, se imaginan a Brittany siendo ¿Santana? y a Rachel siendo Quinn, bueno pues pasen y lean. Rachel es mega nerd, y Quinn todo una rockera rebelde.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Creo me parece, no estoy segura que había leído algo así, pero apenas vi la de "un viernes de locos" (el cual no me pertenece), la idea esta en el aire, si les gusta dejen sus comentarios, y si no de todos modos gracias por leer.

Aclaro de una vez, si continuo con el fic, es obvio que será Faberry pero al principio habrá un poco de Pezberry. Y claro esta habrá Brittana.

**Esto no puede seguir así.**

Una morena, caminaba por el instituto con una sonrisa que cautivaba, aunque era obvio que no cautivaba a todos y menos a ese chico que se acercaba con un vaso de color rojo, una sonrisa malévola que la pudo ver a kilómetros.

Solo cerre los ojos, ya sabia lo que se venia, y si vaya que lo sabia tantas veces había pasado por eso. Sentí un liquido completamente frío esparcirse por toda mí cara. Era hora de sacar la muda de ropa que siempre traía para estos casos.

Solo escuchaba risas a mí alrededor, y uno que otra que me decía perdedora, pero no me importa, por que era una perdedora conocida, no como todos aquellos que la insultaban y no eran nadie.

Sintió que alguien se posicionaba a su lado.

**-¿quien fue?-**decía en un tono bastante molesto.

**R:-eso por ahora no importa, acompáñame a cambiarme que no veo nada-**la peor parte es cuando entra en los ojos, es como sintiera que me voy a quedar ciega, más bien arde hasta decir basta.

**-ok, vamos al baño-**me dice se que esta molesta, pero no podemos hacer nada.

**R:-gracias Santana no se que haría sin ti-**y no la verdad es que no se que haría, ella me ha defendido desde que tengo memoria, todo se lo debo a ella, no me han bañado en slushie, porque ella lo a impedido siempre.

**S:-tranquila enana, sabes que no me gustan los sentimentalismos-**me dice talvez, esta sonriendo pero como no veo nada no tengo ni idea.

Llegamos a mi taquilla, y sacamos la muda de ropa extra que traía, y nos vamos al baño, había algunas chicas, pero solo basto con una mirada de la capitanía de las porristas, para que todas salieran corriendo asustadas.

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta de golpe y entra el que también es como mi hermano, Noah Puckerman.

**P:-¿que paso? ¿Quién fue?-**dice completamente alterado.

**R:-David-**claro que lo reconocí, diario recibía una dosis de slushie diario, ya era de parte de el o de Azimio.

**P:-lo voy a matar parece que no entiende que nadie se mete contigo-**según era un regla, pero esa regla fue rota por una rubia, que desde que llego es como la abeja reina da órdenes, y todos las acatan, su pasatiempo favorito es molestarme, hacerme la vida imposible.

**R:-tranquilo, sabemos de donde viene el problema, el problema no son ellos, es ALGUIEN MAS-**claro esta que ese alguien más, es esa rubia.

**S:-si esa rubia esta sacando boleto para la mejor patada del mundo, y como es la única que esta participando no cabe duda que le ira mal-**tengo miedo Santana a veces puede ser demasiado ruda.

Santana me limpiaba con mucho cuidado, me encanta que se porte así conmigo, me trata como una muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier momento brusco se puede romper. Y Noah, hace lo mismo, me esta ayudando a quitarme el liquido del pelo, no se que haría sin ellos. Son como los hermanos que siempre desee y nunca tuve.

Tengo 2 padres también por eso soy el blanco de burlas, siempre están de viaje por los negocios vienen todos los fines de semana y hacemos actividades, disfruto todos y cada uno de los fines de semana que paso con ellos. A veces van Santana y Puck, o a veces nos la pasamos solos.

Siempre me han consentido y han apoyado mi talento, soy una persona muy competitiva, pero también muy amistosa, daría toda mi vida, por ellos sin pensarlo y se que ellos harían lo mismo por mi.

Estaba tan perdida pensando, cuando escucho que se vuelve a abrir la puerta, ya puedo ver, y la veo a ella, parada con una sonrisa burlona, que me dan ganas de arrancársela a cachetadas.

**Q:-uuuu, están haciendo un trío y nadie me invito-**vaya que la escena si es algo para malinterpretarse, Noah, me estaba sacando el suéter y Santana la falda, tenia tanta confianza con ellos que no importaba que me vieran en ropa interior, es lo mismo si me veían en un traje de baño. Lo raro es la mirada de la rubia, me esta escaneando de arriba abajo, sin pudor alguno, y casi podría jurar que tiene la boca ligeramente abierta.

**S:-¿que Finn, no te saca las ganas rubia?-**bien jugada esa carta Santana, mi política de no violencia me incita a no golpearla, pero tal vez un poco de maltrato verbal no le haga mucho daño.

Santana y Puck chocan la mano, en señal de ¡si lo hiciste súper bien!

**Q:-Santana, Santana, Santana, que tristeza me das, que patética es tu vida, a pesar de ser la capitana de las porristas de esta escuela, nadie te hace caso, y por que no le has confesa a Berry que siempre has estado enamorada de ella, no lo entiendo, harían una linda pareja, las dos morenas, y de guardaespaldas a este gorila, ¿Cómo te llamas?-**se pone un mano en el mentón en señal de que esta pensando-**Nemo…-**y viene la interrupción por parte de Puck.

**P:-Noah…-**y se cruza de brazos, la rubia siempre le cambia el nombre simplemente para molestarlo, y siempre lo logra con una facilidad impresionante.

**Q:-como sea, me da risa, su grupito en esta escuela, no son nada, lo único que les falta para ser unos perdedores completamente seria unirse al glee club, eso seria la gota que derramo el vaso, traerían un letrero en la frente que diría "perdedores por el resto de nuestras vidas"-**si no paro este discursito tonto, se me va a olvidar mi política de no violencia.

**R:-¡BASTA YA!, ¡O TE CALLAS O TE CALLO!-**de donde saque el valor para decirle eso no tengo ni idea, pero funciono por que todos, los que estábamos aquí nos callamos.

**Q:-¿quien te crees tu para callarme?-**me dice levantando su ceja, tan característico y predecible en ella.

Me cambio sin pudor alguno enfrente de ella, pero esta vez desvía la mirada, la verdad es que no me importa.

**R:-ven vamos afuera, a donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos vea-**la jalo del brazo, su ventaja es que no hay nadie en los pasillos de la escuela, por que si no, ya me hubiera aventado lejos de ella.

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

Como es posible que en ese cuerpo tan pequeño haya tanta fuerza, trato de soltarme pero no puedo al llegar a las gradas de la escuela, no hay nadie, todo esta completamente vacío.

Cuando me suelta veo mi brazo rojo, por que me estuvo apretando muy fuerte.

**Q:-juro que esta me la vas a pagar Barry-**ay voy a molestarla con su apellido.

**R:-Berry…-**en cualquier momento esperaba la corrección siempre pasa lo mismo.

**Q:-¿Qué quieres?, ¿por que no entiendo por que me trajiste aquí-**no creo que sea para jugar americano, o practicar con las porristas, que no estaría mal.

**R:-¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mi?-**se ve triste, creo que ahora si ya le colme la paciencia.

**Q:-a que viene esa pregunta siempre te he hecho la vida imposible y ahora vienes a cuestionarme ¿a que se debe?-**no entiendo a donde quiere llegar.

**R:-no siempre…-**me dice casi en un susurro.

**Q:-¿Qué?**

**R:-no siempre me has hecho la vida imposible ya olvidaste la primaria.**

Claro que no lo he olvidado…

**Flashback…**

_**(Relatado autora)**_

Una morena jugaba con las cuerditas que sobresalían de su mochila, esperando que el autobús pasara a su casa, para ir al kinder, ella buscaba un lugar en especial a lado de su mejor amiga una rubia muy bonita de ojos color avellana. Que venia leyendo unos cómics y al llegar a ella me sonrío.

**Q:-¡hola bonita!-**decía efusivamente una pequeña rubia.

**R:-¡hola!-**le dice sentándose a su lado.

La pequeña rubia se veía muy tierna, traía un vaso con jugo, aunque el vaso pareciera de café, y a la morena se le dibujo una sonrisa, tan solo de ver a su amiga.

Llegando a la escuela la maestra nos dijo que hoy íbamos a hacer pastelillos, y a decorarlos. La rubia había hecho un desastre con su galleta, mientras que la morena la había decorado perfectamente. Con fresas alrededor, y una capita blanca en el centro.

Después de eso un profesor el de artes visuales, les paso por el proyector unas imágenes, mientras una pequeña morena y una rubiecita se miraban y recordaban el día, que jugaron e hicieron una obra donde Quinn era el príncipe y la morena la princesa.

Después de eso llego la hora del recreo, estaban en lo más alto del pasamano, compartiendo su almuerzo.

**R:-Quinn, gracias por ser mi amiga.**

**Q:-no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estaremos juntas.**

**R:-¿segura?**

**Q:-claro bonita.**

Y sellaban ese pacto de amistad, juntando sus dedos meñiques. Terminando el recreo llegaba la hora de música, y aunque el salón parecía una selva, todos los niños jugando con los instrumentos y sin hacerle caso a la maestra, pero en un rincón se veía una imagen distinta. Se veía a una pequeña rubiecita tocando la guitarra y a una morena viéndola con total admiración.

Al día siguiente de escuela se repetían las buenas cosas, los niños jugaban futbol soccer mientras la morena y la rubia hacían yoga.

Podrían decir que no eran normales, pero ellas lo eran solo eran un poco mas maduras que los otros niños.

Se volvía a repetir la clase de artes visuales, pero esta vez ellas dos se escaparon.

**R:-Quinn ¿Dónde vamos?**

**Q:-ven corre.**

Entraron a donde estaban los animales y Quinn se acerco a donde estaba una víbora.

**R:-no Quinn me dan miedo-s**e resistía una morena.

**Q:-ven vamos no hacen nada.**

Se dejo guiar y la rubia se pego al cristal y parecía que la serpiente la besaba cuando sacaba la lengua.

Hacían bastantes cosas mientras eso clase pasaba. Hicieron una pequeña casita con luces, y pusieron las lámparas en fila.

**R:-vamos Quinn tú puedes.**

Y lo logro, pudo apilar las lámparas se levantaron y se abrazaron dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Se escabulleron hacia el salón de pintura, y tomaron varios plumones pintándose la cara. Quinn se pinto una barba y Rachel unos bigotes, vaya que la escena era tierna.

Sonaba la chicharra anunciando el recreo, esta vez hacían algo diferente, Rachel estaba sentada en las piernas de Quinn y esta ultima le leía poesía.

En ocasiones Rachel bailaba ballet y la rubia la trataba de dibujar, o se mandaban notitas con dibujitos, lo mas significativo que Rachel recuerda, es que se fueron al gimnasio y bailaron,, Quinn la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella colocaba las manos en el cuello de Quinn.

Y así eran siempre sus días una al lado de la otra, hasta que llegaron a la primaria todo cambio, Quinn evitaba a Rachel, y en la secundaria empeoro.

Hasta llegar a la preparatoria, fue lo peor del mundo, Quinn se volvió una rockera rebelde, que le hacia la vida imposible, a una morena que no hacia mas que extrañar aquellas épocas de cuando eran pequeñas.

**Fin del flashbacks…**

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

**Q:-eso ya pasó, ahora todo es completamente diferente-**se que es por mi culpa, pero no puedo remediar todo lo que te he hecho.

**R:-si lo se, todo cambio, o mas bien, tu cambiaste-**decía parecía que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no puedo creerlo en que me he convertido.

**Q:-me voy-**no aguantaría verla llorar.

**R:-espera, te voy a pedir que hoy en la noche cenemos juntas, lleva a alguien si piensas que es una trampa, pero por favor ve, y cenemos a gusto, en el restaurante chino que esta a 30 min de las afueras de lima.-**la noto decidida y sin vacilar al hablarme**-estaré allí a las 8, te estaré esperando-**me dice dando la vuelta para irse.

Creo que es hora de buscar a súper Brittany como se proclamo ella.

**Q:-britt necesito un favor.-**le digo llevándola a un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos.

**B:-hola, si dime, espera, a cambio de ese favor ¿me llevaras a ver a los patos al lago?**

**Q:-ok, necesito que hoy en la noche me acompañes a una cena, es en el restaurante chino que queda a media hora a las afueras de lima.**

**B:-¿es una cita?-**me dice con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:-¿Qué? No para nada, solo dime ¿me acompañas o no?-**como una cita, que le pasa.

**B:-ok, si vamos.**

El día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto entre idas y venidas, cosas sin importancia, llego la hora de ir a recoger a britt.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue tranquilo en silencio.

Llegaron Quinn jamás pensó estar en esa posición, no debió haber ido, pero que rayos que podía perder.

A lo lejos vio a una morena que le hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercara, pero no estaba sola venia, con su intima amiguita Santana, esa mujer le caía en la punta del pie quien no lo sabia.

**Q:-bueno aquí estoy como lo pediste, ¿Qué quieres?-**no estoy como para ponerme a charlar en estos momentos.

**R:-gracias, siéntate, la verdad no pensé que fueras a venir, pero me alegra mucho, ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de cenar y platicamos?-**bueno a decir verdad hambre si tengo.

**Q:-ok, pero no quiero que me quites mucho tiempo.**

**S:-lo mismo digo.**

**Q:-no vine aquí para discutir solo a hablar con ella, así que te agradecería, que me dejaras en paz.-**no te quiero partir la cara, o viceversa que tú me la partas a mí.

Pedimos algo de cenar y todo iba tan bien hasta que, Rachel empezó a comentar cosas no muy apropiadas, me levanto dispuesta a ir al baño, pero llega una viejita muy amable y nos da la galleta de la suerte.

**S:-estas son tonterías yo no creo en nada de esto-**hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Abrimos al mismo tiempo las galletas de la suerte y leemos todo en voz alta, hasta parecía un ritual que miedo.

**-"solo el amor verdadero, podrá revertir el hechizo."**

De repente todo empieza a moverse a nuestro alrededor esta temblando. Completamente asustadas salimos del establecimiento.

**R:-la noche no fue como la había pensado, discúlpame.-**esta avergonzada lo se.

**Q:-esta bien, perdimos nuestra oportunidad, para arreglar las cosas, mañana volverá a ser lo mismo, yo haciéndote la vida imposible, tu sufriendo, lo de siempre.**

**S:-rach, vámonos ya es tarde, y prometí irte a dejar antes de las 11-**y ahí viene la intromisión.

**Q:-bueno linda parejita hasta mañana.**

**_(Pensamiento Rachel)_**

Pensé que había sido una buena noche, pero como es costumbre me equivoque, agradezco a Santana por acompañarme, pero no se, ay algo que no me deja pensar con claridad.

Solo quiero llegar a casa, descansar y prepararme para mi, dosis de slushie diaria. Llegando a la casa Santana me abre la puerta.

**S:-llegamos-**dice un poco nerviosa y jugando con su pie.

**R:-si gracias por traerme, gracias por acompañarme por todo.-**no tengo mas que agradecimientos para ella y Noah.

**S:-yo quería decirte algo.**

**R:-¿querías? ¿Ya no quieres?**

**S:-he… bueno, siempre hemos estado juntas, y me encanta estar contigo, pero siento que lo nuestro va mas allá de una amistad, y bueno, yo quería preguntarte si tu…**

Antes de que termine su pregunta, la callo con un beso, se que era lo que quería preguntarme, y aunque nunca me he puesto una etiqueta, esta bien ella es agradable conmigo. Se que es el comienzo de algo bueno.

Después de darle el beso le digo:

**R:-si, si quiero-**y entro corriendo a mí casa.

Hago mi ritual como cada noche, hasta que veo una luz que proviene de mi celular.

**Gracias por todo, veras que no te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión, te quiero :* S**

Yo también la quiero, no se si como ella a mi, pero de si la quiero. Es hora de descansar mañana será otro día, y bueno Quinn encima de mi todo el tiempo molestándome.

**_Día siguiente casa de Quinn…_**

Escucho sonar mi alarma pero no quiero levantarme, este es mi ritual de todos los días, pero debo de hacerlo, no puedo llegar tarde a la clase de historia, tengo que mantener buenas notas, este es mi último año en la escuela, y muy pronto me iré a la universidad, ya solo tengo que resistir un poco más.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos perezosamente, un momento, esta no es mi cama, este no es mi cuarto, no, no, no, no, este no es mi cabello, o no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Corro hacia un espejo que esta cerca.

**Q****:-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

/

hola ¿Cómo estamos? se me ocurrió esta idea, pero creo que había leído algo así no recuerdo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Solo que lamento decirles que si no recibo al menos 8 reviews no seguiré con la historia ya que tengo 2 mas en proceso.

Que se llaman.

Hasta donde el poder me llegue y Acéptame como soy.

Por si gustan leer alguna, aquí les dejo el nombre.

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno recibí mas de 8 reviews, muchas gracias eso me indico que si les gusto la historia.

NannFlick: Aquí dejo la continuación espero y sigas comentando muchas gracias por leer.

SoLonely: Espero que te guste el 2do capitulo.

12d34e56s78i: Si es esa película, me gusto que te haya gustado el cap.

Andrea: Si es como la de "un viernes de locos" pero en versión faberry.

Luz: Gracias por comentar, ojala sigas leyendo.

Sandra: En este capitulo explico por que es así., gracias por leer.

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: Es faberry, pero al principio será Pezberry, aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo haber que te parece.

Guest: Gracias espero te siga gustando la idea.

Rosemarie: Claro que es Brittana, viene con todo incluido, bueno me falto Klaine, talvez lo agregue.

Fernanda: Gracias por leer, me motivan a seguir los comentarios.

Ares: Si pasaron por 3 reviews, mas de lo que esperaba, pensé que no llegaria ni a los 5…

Mdccb: Gracias por leer.

Recuerden Brittany es Santana y Rachel es Quinn… solo imaginen que hablar a Santana en el cuerpo de Brittany y a Quinn en el de Rachel, espero no haberlos confundido mas…

¿Qué diablos paso?

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

No hay nada peor en esta vida que lo que me esta pasando en estos momentos, en que momento pase de ser la gran Quinn Fabray a una perdedora como Rachel Berry, en que momento pase de ser su mejor amiga a dejar de ponerle atención, esa niña era mi vida… ¿Qué paso entonces? (un recuerdo se le vino a la mente)

_**Flashback…**_

Una rubia iba caminando felizmente por la calle, cuando vio a su mejor amiga, con otra niña, se quedo pensando, ¿Quién era esa niña?, y ¿Por qué Rachel estaba con ella?, Rachel no tenia amigos, solo eran la rubia y ella.

Pudo mas su curiosidad, y se acerco a ver que pasaba ¿de que platicaban?, ¿Por qué Rachel se reía tanto?, una y mil preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la rubia. Escucho atentamente de lo que hablaban.

**R:-entonces, eres nueva aquí, y tus padres te obligaron a venir, según lo que hemos platicado, es lo que he entendido.**

**S:-estamos aquí, porque a mi papa lo cambiaron, le dieron una plaza aquí, como medico.**

**R:-mi papi también es medico, es el director del hospital.**

**S:-mi papa va a ser el encargado, después de tu papa, digamos como segundo al mando.**

**R:-o ya entiendo todo. **(Dijo haciendo una mueca, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, pero no le quiera decir a la latina)

**S:-jajaja no es cierto, no entendiste nada. **(Le contesto la latina burlándose de ella, llego a la conclusión de que no entendió, por la cara de confusión que puso la morena)

**R:-¡hey! No te burles de mí. **(Le dijo golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro)

**S:-ya, ya, ya aparte eres un enano sin fuerzas, jajajaja**

**R:-te voy a demostrar cuanta fuerza tengo. **(Le dijo y la persiguió por todo el lugar, mientras la latinita corría y reía, Rachel la trataba de alcanzar, y cuando por fin lo logro, se subió encima de ella para que no tuviera ninguna escapatoria)

**S:-¡wow! Me equivoque, tienes bastante fuerza.**

Mientras ellas jugaban una rubia veía todo con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que Rachel la haya cambiado de aquella manera?, ¿no que eran las mejores amigas? ¿Qué paso con el juntas para siempre?

Salio corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo y guardo un dibujo que le había a hecho a Rachel, donde estaban ellas dos juntas, Rachel tenia una estrella en la frente y Quinn una guitarra en sus manos, los trazos no estaban bien definidos pero lo que contaba era todo el amor y la intención que le había puesto a ese dibujo.

Sabia que ya nada seria igual, todas las sonrisas de Rachel debían ser para ella, todas las atenciones también, todo, no quería compartirla así que siendo pequeña tomo la decisión de alejar a Rachel de ella, era lo mejor, no iba a compartirla, y eso implicaba que dejaran de hablarse.

Los días fueron pasando y Quinn se portaba distante con la morena, que todo los días la buscaba se sentaba con ella, pero la rubia solo la ignoraba, le estaba doliendo hacerlo, pero veía como cada que le hacia algo a Rachel, ella corría a los brazos de la latina.

_**Fin del flashback…**_

Estaba tan concentrando en su recuerdo, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, solo soltó un débil adelante, se asomo alguien creo que es la persona de servicio porque si no es así no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quien será, ¿Cómo actuara Rachel en estos casos?

**Q:-dime.** (Le incito a seguir, porque como no se ni como se llama no me quiero arriesgar a nada)

**-señorita Rachel, tiene que bajar a desayunar, ya se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, aparte tiene visitas, una señorita la esta esperando abajo.**

**Q:-¿es rubia?**

**-si**

**Q:-ok bajo en 5 minutos. **(Dijo mientras se disponía a bajar, se arreglo lo mas que pudo, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla que encontró por ahí arrumbado, y una blusa holgada color rojo, nada que ver con la Rachel del instituto)

Baje lo mas rápido que pude y como lo suponía, mi cuerpo esta enfrente de mi, debo decir que me gusto mucho como luzco, o mas bien como hizo Rachel que luciera, estoy usando un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas muy bonito, no recordaba donde lo había dejado, y un saco color crema me veo muy decente es mas, hasta me recogió el cabello.

**Q:-me veo hermosa. **(Dije sin pensar)

**R:-lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de mí. **(Dice escaneándome de arriba abajo)

**Q:-en tu súper armario, de suéteres de renos y faldas de tabla esto me pareció correcto. **(Siento que me veo bien, esta exagerando)

**R:-¿Qué diablos paso?, cuando desperté era esto. **(Dice señalándose de arriba abajo)

**Q:-eres la persona más exagerada y dramática que he conocido en toda mi exigencia. **(Rayos eso no sonó como sonaba en mi mente)

**R:-¿enserio Quinn? **(me dijo con una ceja levantada, ahora entiendo porque todos se intimidan cuando me ven)

**Q:-¡no utilices mis métodos de intimidación conmigo! **(me di miedo)

**R:-¡aaagh! Haber ya, en que momento nos cambiamos de tema.**

**Q:-si, no se como paso, solo desperté siendo esto. **(Le digo viéndome de arriba abajo, una probadita de su propio chocolate no esta mal)

**R:-no me causo gracia Quinn. **(La verdad es que se nota que no le causo gracia, pero a mi si, jajajaja)

**Q:-supongo que pasó todo después de que fuimos a la comida china y ese extraño temblor. **(Buen punto todo se dio desde ahí, regrese y soy Rachel)

_**Casa de brittany… **_

Una latina estaba dando vueltas por todo lo que era la recamara, como rayos despertó siendo rubia y con un gato taaan gordo que parecía conejo.

Se sentó a pensar fríamente como es que eso pudo haber pasado, recuerda que después de la cena, resulto que era, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba la porrista? A si Britanny.

A Rachel le habrá pasado lo mismo, y si cambio de cuerpo ¿con quien cambio de cuerpo? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, cuando de repente entro una mujer rubia, muy parecida a la porrista por ende llego a la conclusión de que era su madre, el problema era ¿y como debía actuar?, logro recordar vagamente, que en la escuela siempre le decían que era tonta, tal vez debía actuar como tal.

**Re:-hola princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste? **(Me pregunta muy dulcemente)

**S:-bien. **(No se que contestar o como reaccionar)

**Re:-alguien vino a buscarte, dijo que venia por ti para ir a la escuela**. (Me dice dubitativamente)

**S:-¿te dijo como se llama?**

**Re:-princesa debes cuidar con quien te juntas, porque primero me dijo mama, Brittany y después dijo, perdón me acabo de despertar me llamo Santana López y soy de Lima heights adjacent, y si no quieres que te patee el culo, háblale a Brittany.**

**S:-**(juro matarla cuando salga de aquí) **he… no le hagas caso mama, esta un poquito loca.**

**Re:-por eso te digo princesa cuida mas con quien te juntas, se me hizo muy raro que Quinn no pasara por ti, es una buena chica, conserva esa amistad. **(Me dice saliendo de mi habitación, o de la rubia ya no se)

Me apuro para estar lista, tengo que llevar uniforme de cherrio, que bueno que ella también pertenece a las cherrios y no tengo que preocuparme por que vestir, solo me preocupa algo, y tiene nombre y apellido… Rachel Berry…

Bajo y me encuentro conmigo sentada.

**S:-como se te ocurre decirle eso a tu madre, que va a pensar de mí.**

**B:-yo quería ser ruda como tu. **(Dice haciendo un puchero)

**S:-ya no importa lo que piense supongo que estarás muy seguido por aquí.**

**B:-si porque tu tienes mi cuerpo.**

**S:-y tu el mío.**

Entre discusiones se subieron al auto de la latina, el cual ella quería manejar, pero Brittany le dijo que no podía, por que no tenia licencia de conducir, a lo que la latina solo bufo y se sentó de muy mal humor en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron estupefactos, Brittany con Santana que faltaba Quinn con Rachel, y a veces las cosas son como parecen llegaron Quinn y Rachel juntos, parecía una broma, y no era para menos que hacia la mas nerd del instituto, con la abeja reina.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por las cabezas de los curiosos que andaban por ahí, pero a las chicas parecía no importarles estaban mas atentas a lo que había pasado.

**R:-¿a ustedes también les paso lo mismo?**

**S:-si, no puede ser posible en que punto pasó esto.**

**B:-a mime gusta ser tú. **(Le dijo Brittany a Santana, con una enorme sonrisa)

**Q:-bueno obviamente a quien le toco peor suerte fue a mí, me toco el cuerpo de la enana. ** (Aunque parecía molesta, la rubia estaba bastante divertida con toda esa situación, lo había razonado mejor y que de malo podría pasar siendo Rachel)

**S:-no la molestes **(Le dijo acercándose a ella amenazantemente)

**Q:-podrías por favor dejar de defenderla mientras tengas el cuerpo de Brittany se siente muy raro, ver a Brittany defenderla.**

**R:-ya, tranquilas dejemos de discutir, tenemos clases todas estamos concientes de que todo paso después de la comida china, después de la escuela volveremos a ir, para que nos expliquen que fue lo que paso.**

Todas asintieron sabían que no podían hacer otra cosa.

**R:-tenemos que darnos nuestra combinación de casilleros, y nuestros horarios, no se cuanto durara esto pero por ahora tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que tomarnos esto enserio, imagínense que son actrices y tienen que interpretar este papel, depende de ganarse un oscar, así que hagámoslo bien, hemos convivido y sabemos como somos, una recomendación, Santana no seas como Brittany ayúdale a subir sus notas, Brittany, Santana y yo te vamos a ayudar con la tarea, venga si se puede.**

La escena parecía como si un mariscal de campo le estuviera dando órdenes a sus jugadores, cuando están tan atentos a cual será la siguiente jugada, era la escena mas rara del mundo para los estudiantes, no creían que de un día para otro se hayan hecho amigas, pero los ojos no los engañaban.

Una rubia estaba completamente atónita a lo que escuchaba, nada parecía difícil si era planteado desde el punto de vista de Rachel, tenia madera de líder de eso no había duda, tenia que admitir que aunque no le gustara la morena tenia razón, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían así, debían poner las cosas en claro de una vez, solo esperaba que no estuvieran así de por vida.

**Q:-bueno ya vamos, tenemos que apurarnos.**

**S:-por favor Brittany no hagas nada, necesito un buen promedio para ir a la universidad, debo de lograrlo, no hagas cosas, que me afecten por favor.**

**B:-entendido.**

El día paso sin contratiempos entre clases, las chicas se veían, claro a escondidas por que habían recapacitado y sabían que lo mejor era o aturdir el espacio social. Quinn en el cuerpo de Rachel la habían invitado varias veces a salir, pero no acepto ninguna.

Su dia iba normal hasta que…

**-hey perdedora. **(Y recibió una dosis de slushie, jamás pensó que pasaría tal humillación, la paso en el cuerpo de Rachel, pero aun así no lo pensó 2 veces y aventó al idiota que le aventó tal cosa.)

Todas las risas cesaron, nadie reía y Azimo estaba en el suelo con una cara de pánico que estaba como para sacarse una foto.

**Q:-que se la ultima vez que haces algo así, en tu vida vuelvas a hacerlo si no sabrás quien es Qui… **(No podía decir su nombre porque seria muy raro, así que rectifico) **Rachel Barbra Berry, les he tenido mucha paciencia pero ya no más.**

Rachel vio todo muy de cerca y estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho la rubia, que Azimo siendo tan fuerte en un dos por tres llegara al suelo no se lo esperaba. Y que reaccionara de aquella forma tampoco así que se adelanto al baño sabia que la rubia terminaría ahí limpiándose.

Cuando la rubia entro la vista se le dificultaba demasiado, eso ardía mucho, pero aun así forzó un poco su vista lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo ósea Rachel recargada en la pared del baño.

**Q:-si vienes a burlarte de mi, ya te puedes ir no estoy de humor, y no quiero que te pase lo que le paso a ese gorila, no quiero que termines en el suelo…** (Pero fue interrumpida por Rachel)

**R:-no vine a burlarte, vine para ayudarte, eso es muy difícil, que salga de la ropa y del cabello, experiencia propia. **(Dice acercándose a ella.)

Rachel la limpio con sumo cuidado como Santana lo hacia con ella, mientras la rubia solo cerraba los ojos, se dejo llevar hace mucho muchísimo tiempo, no estaba 5minutos sin discutir con Rachel así que decidió que darse callada, no quería arruinar el momento.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que cuando logro abrir los ojos noto que Rachel estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado podía sentir su respiración, no estaba nerviosa nada, disfrutaba de aquella cercanía hasta que…

**R:-ya termine**

**Q:-gracias, ya vámonos que Santana y Britt nos deben estar esperando, ya es hora de ir a ese lugar haber que paso.**

Y justo como lo pensaron, las dos ya estaban en el estacionamiento esperándolas.

**S:-rach, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que algo te había pasado.**

**R:-estoy bien San gracias.**

E fundieron en un abrazo, que a la rubia le pareció completamente desagrable e innecesario.

**Q:-ya vámonos.**

El camino fue en completo silencio, llegaron al lugar y entraron a la recepción, encontraron a la que es hija de la ancianita que les dio la galleta.

**S:-¿¡que demonios nos hizo!?**

**-perdón, no se de que me hablan.**

**Q:-oh claro que si sabe.**

En eso se venia acercando la mujer de mayor edad.

**-¿mama ven, que hiciste?**

Empezaron a hablar en otro idioma el cual no entendían las chicas así que mejor lo dejaron pasar.

**-el hechizo no se revierte.**

**Q/S/R:¡QUE! **

**-solo una prueba de amor verdadero lograra romper el hechizo.**

**Q:-¿Cómo que una prueba de amor verdadero?**

**-eso yo no se los puedo decir lo descubrirán ustedes. (**Dijo dejándolas ahí paradas, pensando a que se refería)

**R:-esto no paso como lo pensé, vamos a mi casa, bueno la casa de Quinn recuerdo que debo de tener el papel de lo que dice por algún lugar.**

Todas se subieron a sus respectivos coches, y cuando se disponían a tocar la puerta alguien se adelanto, y tanto como la rubia y la morena se quedaron petrificadas a lo que veían.

**-¡hola!**

/

Espero sus reviews mínimo 8 por fas...

saludos a todos :*


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

mdccb: Gracias, yo siempre trato de contestar los reviews... Muchas gracias por leer.

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: Aquí se resuelve tu duda, pero no tendremos a Hudson hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Arees: Muchisisisimas gracias por comentar, de verdad noto que te gusta la historia.

Guest: Pues si tarde un poco lo siento, y por ahora no habrá besitos, no tardaran mucho en dárselos, pero por ahora no.

AprilStewart: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Cambiemos, no quiero mas peleas...

**Pov Rachel**

Para nadie era un secreto que tanto los padres de Quinn y Rachel siempre estaban de viaje, ¿que se supone que había cambiado?, que hacían Russel y Judi en la puerta esperando a Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era para menos la sorpresa, ¿como debía actuar yo Rachel con los padres de Quinn?

Y lo mas importante, talvez mis papis estuvieran en casa, son tan sincronizados sus negocios, Quinn me hace una seña con la cabeza para que reaccione, y los salude, se que debo sacar mis mejores dotes de actriz, después de esto espero recibir un oscar o un Tony.

Me lanzo hacia los brazos de Judi, creo que talvez estoy exagerando un poco.

**R:-¡hola ma!**

**J:-oh hija, no creí que te diera tanto gusto vernos.**

**Ru:-¿para mi no hay abrazo? **(me pregunta Russel extendiendo los brazos.)

**R:-claro que si **(ahora salgo disparada a los brazos de Russel, y entre mas rápido pase todo esto mejor para mí.)

**J:-pasen chicas, pasen siéntanse como en su casa.**

**S/B/Q/:- gracias señora Fabray.**

**J:-no estoy tan vieja, así que por favor dejen de decirme señora, díganme solo Judi.**

Veo que las tres asienten sin mucho entusiasmo, esto se esta saliendo de control, y lo peor de todo no es eso, lo peor es que no sabemos como revertirlo, no me quiero quedar así para toda mi vida, que hay de mi oscar, que hay de interpretar la obra Funny Girl.

No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero yo no puedo quedarme así.

**R:-mama, papa, iremos un rato a mi habitación.**

**J:-no tarden hija ya casi esta la comida, niñas ¿se quedan a comer?**

**S/B:- no podemos.**

**J:-y, ¿tu Rachel? **(si su hija me ha hecho la vida imposible, ¿Cómo es que recuerda mi nombre?, le doy un codazo a Quinn para que reaccione)

**Q:-me encantaría Judi.**

**R:-vamos a mi habitación.**

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación busco, como desquiciada en todos lados, que era lo que decía la fortuna, volaba ropa por todos lados, pero vamos es que Quinn tenía un desastre en todo su cuarto.

**R:-ya, por fin lo encontre**

**Q:-¿que dice?**

**R:-"solo el amor verdadero podrá revertir el hechizo"**

**S:-eso no, nos dice nada. **(Veo que Santana esta molesta, yo también lo estoy, pero al parecer no podemos hacer nada, no tengo ni idea de como vamos a regresar a nuestros cuerpos)

**Q:-bueno no va a cambiar, creo que hay cosas que deberíamos decir, cosas importantes que debamos saber, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?**

**R:-Santana y yo somos novias.**

**Q:-¿QUEEEE?**

**S:-aparte de tonta sorda, que ella y yo somos novias.**

Nunca me espere ningún tipo de reacción por parte de las dos, pero por alguna razón a Brittany se le pusieron los ojos rojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar o algo así, de Quinn me podía esperar muchas burlas, pero solo niega reiteradamente con la cabeza, no me esperaba esto, creo que me precipite en decírselos.

**B:-pues por ahora su noviazgo deberá esperar, por que yo no quiero que beses a Rachel, no mientras estés en mi cuerpo. **(Tampoco me esperaba esa reacción por parte de Britt, eso se escucho tan Quinn Fabray, que me dio miedo)

**Q:-exacto, nunca creí decir esto, pero Britt tiene razón.**

**S:-no se preocupen que jamás en mi vida te besaría, y se que si beso a Quinn tendré que lavarme los dientes 40 veces.**

**R:-no estamos aquí para pelear, así que por ahora San no podemos ser novias. **(La verdad estoy triste si me veía dándome besitos con Santana)

**S:-lo se y no te preocupes espero que pase rápido todo** **esto.**

**B:-lamento romper su burbuja de amor, pero no creo que eso pase, si ustedes piensan que soy tonta están muy equivocadas, me doy cuenta perfectamente de las cosas, solo que me gusta llevar mi vida de una manera mas natural y tranquila sin preocupaciones.**

**S:-rayos, te estas pareciendo tanto a mi, que me das miedo.**

**Q:-creo que es hora de bajar a comer.**

**S:-¿Por qué no te has portado grosera? ¿Por qué no, nos has insultado? ¿Estas bien? **(es cierto Quinn no ha dicho nada la que no ha parado de hablar es Britt)

**Q:-miren, no se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar así, me gustaría que mañana todo acabara, y que fuéramos las de siempre, pero se que mañana no acabara, no quiero pelear mas con ustedes por que se que nos veremos mas seguido, sufrí una humillación tan grande cuando el idiota de Azimo hizo, bueno no importa, jamás me había sentido así, y por si fuera poco en un mes tenemos que decidir a que universidad nos vamos, y si seguimos así no se que haremos, lo mejor será llevar la fiesta en paz, de mi parte no habrá mas peleas ni insultos. **(Eso jamás me lo espere, ¿Quinn cambio de la noche a la mañana? No lo creo, pero se que en parte tiene razón, yo ya mande mi carta para NYADA, ¿que hay si no me quedo?)

**S:-bueno, esta bien, no mas peleas.**

**B:-de mi parte tampoco hare nada.**

**R:-chicas, bajemos a comer y lo mejor será que Britt te lleves a Santana y le enseñe todo lo que deba saber de ti, al igual que yo hare con Quinn.**

Santana y Britt se fueron, no se que pasara si se llevaran bien o no, pero por ahora deben de intentarlo.

La comida paso entre risas y anécdotas que Judi contaba de Quinn, era tan graciosa la escena por que cada que decía algo comprometedor ella se sonrojaba, era genial todo, ahora teníamos solo que ver si mis papis estaban en casa.

**R:-bueno ma, ya es tarde llevare a Qu… Rach a su casa.**

**J:-claro hija no tardes.**

Salimos de la casa y Quinn iba sonriendo fue tan confortante para mi verla sonreír, que saber que ahora teníamos problemas no me importaba.

**R:-tus papas son muy atentos.**

**Q:-si lo son, gracias por portarte tan bien con ellos.**

**R:-talvez mis papis estén es casa y tu debes de portarte como yo me porte con tus papas.**

**Q:-y no creen que pensaran que algo anda mal, no se como comportarme. **(Me dice muy preocupada, me encanta esta nueva Quinn ya no es tan perra, espero que el cambio sea verdadero)

**R:-sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer, habla mucho, dramatiza en todo momento, siempre sonríe, cuéntales como fue tu día, en algunos casos te preguntaran por Santana y Puck, no se invéntales algo.**

**Q:-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿diciendo mentiras?, no lo puedo creer.**

**R:-solo será por un tiempo. **(Espero)

**Q:-¿crees que volvamos a ser nosotros? **(me pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, y aunque no tenga una respuesta a esa pregunta, debo creer que así será)

**R:-si te soy sincera, no lo se, pero espero que si, no creo que quieras ir a NYADA.**

**Q:-ni tú a Yale.**

**R:-ya mande mi carta a NYADA, me manda la respuesta en 3 semanas, y la audición seria la siguiente semana después de haber recibido la respuesta, claro esta si la respuesta es afirmativa.**

**Q:-yo también he mandado mi carta a Yale, y lo mas seguro es que este dentro, al igual que tu.**

Las dos nos quedamos completamente calladas, que pasara si dentro de un mes no somos las mismas, que pasara con nuestros sueños y aspiraciones.

Llegamos a su casa, y al entrar vi a mis papis, sabia que estarían ahí.

**POV Quinn**

Al entrar nos encontramos con sus papas, recordé que cuando éramos chiquitas, Hiram era papa y Leroy era su papi.

**Q:-hola papa, hola papi. **(Me lance a sus brazos tal como lo hizo ella con mis papas, no me incomodaba estar en esa situación, ya los había tratado y eran personas muy agradables.)

**H:-tanta emoción por nuestra llegada. **(Dijo levantándome entre sus brazos)

**L:-hija te extrañamos tanto. **(Dice abrazándome y con lagrimas en los ojos.)

**Q:-yo también.**

Oigo que alguien carraspea detrás de mi, me había perdido tanto en aquel cuadro familiar que me había olvidado de que Rachel estaba atrás, y supongo que triste porque al igual que yo tampoco convive mucho con sus padres.

**Q:-Quinn me trajo a la casa.**

Veo que sus papas, me miran con el ceño fruncido, se que ella les debió haber contado como la trate este tiempo, y lo que me digan me lo merezco todo.

**L:-cuanto tiempo sin verte Quinn. **(Extiende su mano para saludar)

**H:-si es muy cierto, nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí, chicas las dejamos solas, mañana nos espera un largo día, ¿lista para el mejor fin de semana? **(se dirige a mi con singular alegría, no se que pasara el fin de semana.)

**Q:-claro, que descanses papis, nos vemos mañana, ¿pas, puedo invitar a Quinn?**

**L:-claro hija, y si quieres también invita a sus papas, seria un honor platicar con ellos hace mucho no los vemos.**

**Q:-gracias.**

**R:-muchas gracias por todo Quinn, debo irme tu mama dijo que no tardara y ya son las 12, debe estar preocupada. **(Me dice increíblemente tranquila y creo que es lo mejor, no debemos de dejar que la situación nos sobre pase.)

**Q:-ok, entonces recuerda decirles lo del fin de semana, para que vayamos todos, no convivirás con tus papas como tal, pero bueno al menos podrás estar un rato con ellos.**

**R:-si, bueno debo irme.**

Ese debo irme se escucho muy lejano, no sabíamos como manejar la situación, ¿éramos amigas de nuevo? ¿Cómo debíamos despedirnos? La vi dubitativa, ella estaba igual que yo, así que me decidí a dar el primer paso y le di un beso en la mejilla, claramente no se lo esperaba por que sentí como se tenso.

**Q:-perdona, talvez te incomode.**

**R:-no, no, no para nada solo que no me lo esperaba, nos vemos.**

Ahora ella se acerca a mi y me abraza, es un abrazo que puedo sentir tiene mucho cariño, creo que llevaremos la fiesta en paz.

Subo a mi habitación, me acuesto y escucho el celular de Rachel sonar, veo la pantalla y reconozco el número, así que me animo a contestar.

**Q:-hola**

**-niégame que te sigue gustando Rachel Berry…**


End file.
